In scoring athletic events, it is important that the score be registered and computed in the shortest time possible, with the inputs from the several judges, preferably separately channeled, and given at the same time to avoid the score of one judge having an influence on that of the others. The present invention makes this possible with a minimum of time being spent in the actual computation. While the scoring display is shown as being that on a main console, it similarly in accordance with the teachings of the invention may be connected to a larger and more readily visible display board to communicate the score to the spectators at large. A particular feature of importance in scoring certain types of athletic events is that the highest and lowest scores by the group of judges are discarded before the final score is computed. This involves a separate computation step and with conventional calculators or computing equipment adds a considerable delay and, if manually performed, introduces the possibility of human error in the entire process.
The system according to the present invention further makes it possible by the adjunct of a standard printer to arrive at a permanent record for each event, which is automatically arrived at without the intervention of the operator.